1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a folding capture net apparatus. More specifically, the invention is a folding fish or small animal capturing net apparatus which has unique and durable hinges.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various hinges and landing nets, but none disclose the present invention with three different hinges. Folding articles, especially for landing heavy fish or capturing small animals, must have durable hinges to withstand the heavy stresses and strains encountered in these circumstances. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,113 issued on Jan. 10, 1995, to George L. Boehm describes a folding fish landing net with outer and inward hinge mechanisms comprising two J- or bow-shaped frame members. The outer hinge mechanism consists of chair-shaped link members which pivot on a pin and are attached to short tubes telescoped into the tubular frames by pop rivets. A spring in each outer link member biases the link members towards the lock up or open position of the frame. The inward hinge mechanism consists of two C-shaped hinge members which are locked in the open position of the frame members by a central stud attached by a threaded stud to the handle. The handle has to be pivoted toward the frame to permit the C-shaped frame members to pivot on a pin. The folding fish landing net is distinguishable for the structurally different folding elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,573 issued on Feb. 10, 1998, to Walter Holemans describes a self latching hinge for deploying spacecraft components such as solar panels, antenna booms, and sensors. Two solar panels are connected by embedded hinge housings which have two pistons, each piston under compression by surrounding springs. The four pistons are locked by link pins to a central latching link. The self latching hinge is distinguishable for its piston and compressive spring structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,957 issued on Feb. 3, 1925, to Gustaf E. Sundberg describes a folding landing net having four hinges in the resilient metal frame. The outer hinge of the frame is centered on a central axis aligned with the handle and consists of a one-way hinge (outward movement). Each outer hinge element has an outside ledge with a slotted gusset having a connecting bolt. The two side hinges have ears which rotate only one way to fold each half of the net towards the handle. The short handle is hinged to the frame with a spring lock and by a centered elongated arm from which extends a triangular piece having two short arms which pivot on the triangular connecting piece to collapse the frame sides toward each other. The folding landing net is distinguishable for its critical flexible net frame and the bulky net which must be compressed into three folds.
U.S. Pat. No. 737,428 issued on Aug. 25, 1903, to Theodore C. Lindsey et al. describes a folding fish scooping net having a frame which is bowl-shaped with a straight outer edge (a cord) and curved metal rod sides narrowing down to a straight bottom edge (solid wood cross-bar). The frame is tilted relative to the long handle at a right angle to catch minnows and even increased in angle similar to a hoe to catch crayfish. The handle consists of two parts connected by a ferrule. The net frame is releasably clamped by the cross-bar to the handle. The two side rods have angle ends which fit in slots in the cross-bar pivot on a pin to fold the net towards the handle. The scooping net is distinguishable for its cross-bar clamp and outer cord portion of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,036,223 issued on Aug. 20, 1912, to John W. Griffenberg describes a joint for oars consisting of a sleeved hinge joint which is slid back to permit a single link pivoting on the ends of the oar segments to pivot to fold the paddle portion over the handle portion. The oar joint is distinguishable for its required sleeve and a single link piece for folding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,778 issued on Dec. 5, 1995, to Eddie Marfori describes a collapsible net assembly for catching animals and insects, and capable of rotatably closing the two support rods of the V-shaped net and folding over a telescoping handle. The net is removed before folding the device. The net assembly is distinguishable for its telescopic handle and the two-support rod frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,177 issued on Sep. 27, 1977, to Allen Gerritsen describes a foldable fish net. The fish net has two foldable arms pivoting back on a telescopic handle having two spring-urged telescoping sections. The foldable arms are connected by a flexible cord to form a triangular net. A wing nut and a bolt on the handle releases the tension on the arms when a push button is pressed. The arms and net are then folded and stored in a separate compartment in the handle. The foldable fish net is distinguishable for having two straight collapsible arms and a telescopic storage handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 708,797 issued on Sep. 9, 1902, to Thaddeus S. Coffin describes a folding landing net with four hinges forming a ring with four spring bars. The outer hinge permits the folding of the ring to an axis coincident with the telescopic handle. The side hinges have a pivot pin and a holding pin which when removed enables the ring to fold in half towards the handle. The inner hinge is uniquely constructed with an apertured doublesided element having four hooked catches to permit the dual projections on the proximate spring bars to unlatch and fold within the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,481 issued on Nov. 4, 1913, to Harry Levy describes a collapsible fish landing net holder comprising four spring steel segments attached by an outer pintle and two side sleeves attached to the tubular steel handle by arms on another pintle. The outer portion of the hoop is collapsed on its pintle, the four spring steel segments are collapsed by sliding within their sleeves, and the second pintle's arms are collapsed to insert the folded assembly including the net into the tubular handle. The collapsible fish landing net is distinguishable for its required pintles and sleeve joints.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a folding fish and animal capturing net apparatus solving the aforementioned problem of durability is desired.